gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cave of Wonders
The Cave of Wonders is an enchanted cave from Disney's Aladdin. Its entrance is in the shape of a tiger's head. It appears in both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. History It is unknown how the Cave of Wonders came to be. The cave is a storage of thousands of rich treasures, including gold coins and jems. The tiger head that is its entrance can speak and move its head in motion, but not entirely. It can also submerge itself undergorund, as it is completly made of sand. Aladdin In Aladdin, Jafar wishes to find and enter the cave to obtain the magical lamp of the Genie. He finds the cave by using a special key-like gold insect, that leads him to it. There, he finds out that the only one who can enter the cave is the mysterious 'diamond in the raff'. Jafar searches for the 'raff', and finds him in Aladdin. He send Aladdin in, with the warning that he cannot touch anything of value or he will be imprisoned in the cave for all eternity. He enters, and finds piles and piles of gold. Unfortunately, the pet monkey, Abu, is tempted by the gold, and touches a gem just as Aladdin grabs the lamp. Lava flows from the ground to the thunderous cry of the tiger head: "You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now, never again will you see the light of day!" The cave collapses upon Aladdin and Abu and they become trapped in the destroyed cave. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, the Cave of Wonders is located in the desert of Agrabah. It is indeed the home of the lamp. When Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at the desert, they save Aladdin from a band of Bandit Heartless. He tells them of the cave and the lamp he found inside it and shows them Genie. Later on, Jafar takes the lamp and flees to the Cave. Sora and the gang follow him there, only to find that the tiger head has been possessed by the Heartless. The darkness is in its eyes. They need to strike its eyes to release the darkness. A boss battle ensues against the Cave, who can now shoot dark spheres from his eyes. When the cave is freed from the darkness, Sora and the gang enter it. They find it filled with Heartless and booby traps, so they go to the lower levels. The lower levels are flooded, but hold the key to the Lamp Chamber. They unlock the chamber and enter it, where they find and fight Jafar. The Keyhole appears in the cave after their victory. After sealing it the cave, like in the movie, collapses and the gang escapes on Carpet. Kingdom Hearts II The Cave of Wonders of Kingdom Hearts II is slightly different. It has but one floor, and the greatest challenge of it is the Chasm of Challenges. Here, the gang must defeat a number of Heartless in a short amount of time. The story of the cave is this: A peddler has obtained the lamp of Jafar. He says he will only give it Sora if he obtains something of great value for him. They enter the cave to obtain a great gem from the Treasure Room. They make it there, where they are attacked by Pete's Heartless. They defeat them and escape with the gem. Trivia *Strangely, unlike the movie, in the game, nothing happens if Sora or the party touch any treasure in the cave. *The Cave of Wonders does not appear in Jiminy's Journal. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Agrabah